First Love
by pinkyukka
Summary: Semua orang punya cinta pertama, begitu pula denganku, req fic from Jumonji, RnR please, thank you


**Halooo~ Pinkyukka here**

**Kali ini datag dengan fic req oragng, siapakah dia? Baca yuuuk~**

**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
First Love © Pinkyukka  
Story by : Pinkyukka  
Idea © request  
Warning : possible OoC, typo[s], JumonjiXMegu, etc.  
**

**Enjoy It !**

"Cih, semakin banyak saja pasangan di sini," gerutu cowok berambut hitam kecoklatan yang agak gondrong sambil melirik beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermesraan.

"Kau iri ya?" Tanya cowok berambut pirang dan berkacamata _orange_ sambil tak lepas dari _shounen manga_nya.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pacar, Kuroki," kataku sambil menyeruput _pepsi._

Hari ini kami berkumpul di sebuah restoran _junk food_ dalam rangka reuni Huh-Huh _Brother_. Ah tidak, kami tidak bersaudara. Di malam natal ini kota penuh dengan pasangan yang bertebaran di seluruh sudut kota. Termasuk pasangan yang sebenarnya tak sengaja kami temui di sini. Sena dan Suzuna. Mereka baru saja janjian di dekat pohon natal yang kebetulan berada di seberang restoran _junk food_ ini dan kebetulan pula kami duduk di pinggir jendela.

"Ah sial! Bahkan Sena yang pendek saja sudah punya pacar, sedangkan aku yang berotot ini…" lagi-lagi Kuroki menggerutu. "Hoi Togano, apa kau tak mau punya pacar?"

"Aku tak peduli. Aku lebih tertarik dengan kelanjutan komik ini," jawab Togano sambil menunjukkan komik yang baru ia baca yang berjudul "_Nakayoshi_".

"Hoi Togano, itu kan komik cewek. Sejak kapan kau baca itu hah?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku dipinjami oleh adik kelas yang katanya mengagumiku."

Aku dan Kuroki menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sejak kapan ia jadi populer?

"Yang paling aku nggak percaya itu hubungan Hiruma dan Anezaki."

"Ya, aku sendiri juga tak percaya." Aku ikut berkomentar

"Hemm… mungkin itu cinta pertamanya Anezaki," Togano juga ikut berkomentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta pertama, apa kalian pernah mengalaminya?" pertanyaan Kuroki membuatku dan Togano yang sedang menyeruput _pepsi_ kami menjadi tersedak.

"Uhuk, uhuk… pertanyaanmu membuatku tersedak," aku mengelap mulutku.

"Ahaha aku kan cuma bertanya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sih belum pernah," jawab Togano.

"Aku juga belum pernah," Kuroki ikut menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku pernah," kali ini aku ikut menjawab.

"Oh jadi kau pernah ya." Kuroki menyeruput _pepsi_nya.

Proooottt!

Tiba-tiba ia menyemburkan pepsinya. "Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah pernah mengalaminya?"

Tampak sekali kalau Kuroki _shock_. Kulirik Togano, dia justru membatu. Sangat _shock _rupanya.

"Kapan kau mengalaminya haaah? Kenapa kau tak cerita pada kami haah?"

"Yaah… buat apa aku cerita pada kalian?" jawabku malas-malasan.

"Jadi, kapan kau mengalaminya?" Togano yang sudah sadar dari sikap membatunya ikut bertanya.

"Waktu masih SMP."

"Haah? SMP? Kita sudah bersama sejak SMP, kapan kau pernah dekat dengan cewek haah?"

"Yah waktu itu… aku masih kelas 1 SMP…"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hosh hosh… hosh," aku berusaha mengontrol napasku yang tak beraturan. Kuusap keningku yang meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah. Darah. "Ck, sial. Seenaknya saja kalian menyerangku. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku nggak merebut pacar bos kalian!" aku mengomel pada orang-orang yang menyerangku. Ini baru akhir musim semi, tapi aku sudah punya musuh seperti ini. Yah tapi orang-orang itu sudah berhasil kuhajar dan sekarang mereka seperti tumpukan mayat dan aku duduk di atas tumpukan itu.

Kuusap lagi keningku. "Sial! Gara-gara kalian, aku harus ke rumah sakit!" omelku sambil menendang tumpukan mayat itu. Darah di keningku tak mau berhenti juga. Sial !

Segera aku bangkit dan meninggalkan tumpukan mayat yang membuatku kesal. Dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh memar-memar seperti pasti ayahku akan marah dan akhirnya menyalahkan kedua sahabatku yang sudah kukenal sejak awal musim semi ini. Sebaiknya aku segera mengobati ini semua daripada aku mendapat masalah lebih jauh lagi.

Sejak aku masuk SMP, aku sering diserang oleh orang-orang tak kukenal. Entah kenapa aku sering difitnah seperti itu. Apa wajahku yang ganteng ini mirip dengan berandalan?

…

"Tunggu sebentar ya," kata seorang suster yang melayaniku. Kulirik nomor giliranku. Lima puluh satu. Masih lama. Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan saja daripada menunggu di sini.

Aku memilih untuk duduk disebuah bangku taman. Kupandangi beberapa pasien anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain. Ada juga pasien manula yang sedang asyik memandangi kelompok bunga mawar yang sedang berusaha mekar.

"Kau sakit?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di hadapanku. Aku sontak terkejut. Eh? Seorang gadis seumurku.

"Kau sakit?" ulangnya. "Keningmu berdarah."

Segera kuraba keningku. Sial! Luka yang tadi hanya sekedar kututup dengan sebuah plester membuka, membuat darahnya mengalir lagi.

"Ini untukmu." Gadis itu menyodorkan plester -yang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang kupakai- bergambar kelinci. Ragu-ragu aku menerimanya. Bukan karena aku tak mengenalnya, tapi aku hanya tak mau dijadikan bahan lelucon gara-gara dijidatku ada plester bergambar kelinci.

"Terima kasih," ucapku. Akhirnya kuterima juga plester pemberian gadis itu. gadis itu tersenyum kemudian berlari meninggalkanku.

Gadis aneh yang aku senidri tak tahu namanya itu kalau dilihat-lihat sangat manis. Sesaat aku terpesona olehnya. Rambutnya coklat sebahu. Tingginya tak jauh beda denganku. Yah mengingat saat ini aku sedang dalam masa awal pubertas yang mengharuskan seorang pria lebih pendek dulu dari wanita. Senyumnya manis. Gadis yang lembut dan perhatian.

Kulirik jam taman. Sudah hampir giliranku. Segera kuputuskan untuk menuju ruang praktek.

…

Hari-hari ini lagi-lagi aku berkelahi. Pertengahan musim panas. Bukan mauku. Mereka sendiri yang menantangku. Tapi hari ini aku berkelahi ditemani oleh dua sahabatku. Kuroki dan Toganou. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, kami berkelahi bukan karena ada yang menantang kami atau dituduh merebut pacar mereka, kali ini kami menghajar orang-orang jelek ini karena mereka mengganggu gadis kecil yang sedang patah tulang.

Kudekati gadis itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia yang bertanya?

"Aku dan teman-temanku tak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa tanganmu sakit?" aku menunjuk tangan kirinya yang sedang diperban. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Yang aku tanyakan luka yang dulu. Kalau sekarang aku tahu kok kau dan teman-temanmu tak apa-apa."

Aku lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kening." Aku melihat gadis itu seksama. "Keningnya sudah tak berdarah?"

Aku mengusap keningku. Aku teringat, beberapa hari yang lalu keningku berdarah gara-gara berkelahi. "Sudah tak apa-apa."

Gadis itu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Ini untuk tanganmu," ucap gadis itu sambil menyodorkan plester bergambar kelinci. Aku memperhatikan plester yang dikatakan _'unyu'_ oleh anak jaman sekarang. Aku ingin menolaknya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil bisa jadi besar kalau infeksi," lanjutnya. Akhirnya kuterima plester pemberiannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Lalu gadis itu pamit pulang.

"Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Cepat sekali dia pergi," kata Kuroki tiba-tiba yang baru saja membereskan tumpukan 'mayat' itu.

"Yaah…" aku berlalu meninggalkan dua sahabatku.

…

Aku tiduran sambil memandangi plester kelinci yang diberikan gadis tadi. Rasanya aku pernah melihat plester ini. Yang aku bingungkan, kenapa dia tahu tentang keningku yang pernah terluka? Seingatku aku baru sekali keningku terluka…

…

Akhir liburan musim panas kali ini aku berencana datang ke _matsuri_. Biasanya sih pertengahan musim panas matsuri diadakan, tapi di kuil Himetsubaki _matsuri_ diadakan 3 hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Aku datang tentunya bersama kedua sahabatku. Yah, kami selalu bersama.

Kami janjian di depan kuil jam 7 malam. Aku sudah _stand by_ di tempat janjian satu jam sebelumnya. Jangan kira aku sangat senang dengan _matsuri_ semacam ini. Aku hanya malas di rumah karena ayahku yang terlalu cerewet.

Aku melihat beberapa pasangan yang lewat. Mereka tampak mesra. Huuh… aku tak berminat dengan hal semacam itu.

"Huwooo… hebat sekali dia!"

"Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu?"

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Teriakan heboh itu membuatku penasaran. Kulirik jam tanganku. Masih 15 menit lagi sebelum waktu janjian. Kuputuskan untuk mendekati kerumunan orang itu. Kucoba untuk berdesakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku terpesona melihat seorang cowok pirang jabrik dan tinggi sedang menembak beberapa mainan dengan cepat dan tepat. Wow! Dia seorang pro?

CTAK

Dia berhasil menembak jatuh sebuah boneka kelelawar merah besar dengan sekali tembak. Boneka sebesar itu mana bisa jatuh dalam sekali tembak. Dia benar-benar hebat. Seluruh mainan di kios tembak-tembakan itu jatuh ditangannya. Dalam sekejap kios itu pun tutup. Dia membawa setumpuk mainan dengan tertawanya yang tak wajar.

"Kekekeke"

Mengerikan.

Segera kutinggalkan kios tembak-tembakan itu yang kuyakin mengalami kerugian besar karena si jabrik itu. Kuroki dan Toganou pasti sudah datang.

"Kau terlambat Jumonji," kata Toganou.

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi. Tadi aku lihat ada orang hebat di sebelah sana."

"Haa? Orang hebat apa?" Kuroki mulai bertanya dengan wajah yang aneh. Aku menjelaskan apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Haaah… kemampuan yang disia-siakan," komentar Kuroki setelah aku menceritaakn tentang lelaki jabrik tersebut.

"Hei, ayo kita masuk, katanya jam 8 akan ada kembang api," ajakku.

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api," ujar Toganou. Segera kami mengikutinya.

_Matsuri_nya semaki ramai. Yah karena ini hari terakhir dan ada kembang api. Sedikit sulit berjalan dikerumunan orang seperti ini. Kami bertiga hampir terpisah. Semua orang menuju arah yang sama, tapi tak sedikit pula yang menuju berlainan arah. Karena tak tahan ditabrak orang terus, akhirnya aku memilih untuk berjalan sambil menghindari orang-orang.

Akhirnya! Aku berhasil menghindari kerumunan orang-orang yang menggila itu. Eh tunggu, dimana Kuroki dan Toganou? Ck, sial! Mereka pasti tersesat. Atau justru aku yang tersesat?

"Kau tersesat?"

Seseorang bertanya padaku? Segera kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu. gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat dengan perban ditangannya. Gadis plester itu?

"Tidak, aku tak tersesat," jawabku malas. Enak saja bilang aku tersesat.

"Terpisah dari teman-temanmu?"

JLEB!

Dia ini… peramal atau apa sih? Bisa-bisanya dengan tepat menebak kondisiku saat ini. "Yahh…" dengan berat hati aku mengaku. Gadis itu menggandeng tanganku. Dan sedikit menyeretku.

"He-hei, apa-apaan ini?" protesku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau mau nonton kembang api kan? Akan kuantar ke tempat yang sangat cocok," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Gelap. Tapi masih bisa melihat senyumnya.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di tempat yang dimaksud gadis itu. Sepi.

SYUUUTTT DUAAAARRR

Satu persatu kembang api meluncur keangkasa. Indah. Aku cowok, tapi aku suka kembang api.

"Benar kan, di sini tempat yang cocok. Sepi pula," lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Yaah dia benar. Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku tak mau membuatnya besar kepala. Kami menonton kembang api dengan diam. Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Ah iya, ada satu hal yang harus kutanyakan.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh. "Namaku…"

"Hooo… ternyata kau di sini ya Me-gu-_chan_," tiba-tiba seorang cowok bertubuh kurus tinggi dengan model rambut _yankee_ yang norak. Super norak. Dia membawa dua orang ah tidak… dua puluh orang?

Sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia. Tapi… dimana ya?

"Kau lagi," ucap gadis di sampingku yang baru saja kuketahui bernama Megu-_chan_. Dia tetap tenang.

"Kita masih punya urusan kan?" cowok dengan model rambut norak itu mulai mendekati Megu.

"Kita tak punya urusan apa-apa lagi. Aku sudah bilang begitu kan?"

Aku mulai mencium ketidakberesan. Cowok super norak itu semakin mendekat dan teman-temannya terlihat sangat waspada –atau bersiap-

Grep!

Aku memegang tangannya yang hendak menjulurkan tangannya ke Megu. Aku tahu dia mau mencengkeram kerah Megu.

"Heh, mau apa kau? Aku tak punya urusan dengan kau!"

"Pria macam apa yang menyerang wanita?" kataku masih memegang erat tangan cowok norak itu. cowok itu berdecik kemudian memutar tangannya hingga posisi terdesak berbalik. Saat ini aku yang mengalami posisi terdesak. Sial!

Teman-temannya pun mulai mendekat. Kulirik si Megu. Dia tetap tenang. Kuinjak kaki si cowok norak dengan sangat keras. Ini kesempatan untuk melerikan diri dari cengkeramannya. "Hei, kau larilah. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka." Megu diam saja. Ah biarlah, biar kuhadapi mereka.

Satu persatu kuhajar para yankee itu. Aku tak peduli dengan jumlah mereka. Yang aku tahu, aku harus melindungi gadis ini.

Satu orang memukulku, aku berhasil menangkis dan memukul perutnya. Satu orang maju lagi. Dia mengayunkan balok kayu yang besar, aku menghindar dan menyerang kakinya. Kini aku terdesak, ada satu orang yang sulit kukalahkan. Dia kuat.

BUAGH!

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok bertopi yang membawa tonkat baseball terjatuh di sampingku. Aku lihat Megu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"Hampir saja kau dihajar sama dia."

Dia menolongku. Aku tak tahu dia pandai berkelahi. "Hei jangan diam saja, ayo kita hajar mereka," kata Megu membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera aku melanjutkan perkelahian kami.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Megu dengan nada khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi pipi kananku yang penuh darah. Aku baru saja dihajar oleh orang membawa balok kayu yang penuh paku. Dia benar-benar kuat sampai aku tak bisa menghindari serangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan preman lainnya?"

"Sudah kubereskan," jawab Megu singkat.

"Tanganmu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tangannya yang masih dibalut perban.

"Tak apa-apa, tadi aku menghajar mereka pakai tangan kanan kok."

Gadis macam apa dia. Pakai satu tangan?

"Hooi Jumonjiiii…" terdengar teriakan memanggil namaku. Kulihat orang itu. Kuroki dan Toganou. Mereka _shock_ melihat keadaanku. Setelah itu aku tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan banyak darah.

…

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Langit-langit ini… dimana? Bukan kamarku.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh. Ayah? Tak perlu kujawab. Aku yakin, tak lama lagi aku pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan dengannya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, jangan bergaul dengan sampah masyarakat seperti mereka!" bentak ayahku.

"Mereka bukan sampah masyarakat! Lagipula kali ini aku berkelahi sendiri. Mereka tak terlibat sama sekali," jelasku. Sebenarnya percuma saja aku jelaskan.

Ah! Aku baru teringat sesuatu, dimana Megu?

"Dimana gadis berambut pendek itu?"

"Siapa?"

Segera kubangkit dari tempat tidurku. Untungnya kau tak diinfus. "Hei mau kemana kau Kazuki?"

Aku mencari si Megu kepenjuru rumah sakit. Aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Kulihat kedua sahabatku sedang duduk di dekat _vending machine_.

"Hei, kalian lihat gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokat yang bersamaku waktu itu?"

"Yah, kemarin waktu kau pingsan dia masih ada. Lalu setelah kau ditangani dokter dia pergi," jawab Kuroki.

"Pergi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

" Yah, kemarin dia titip pesan kalau dia minta maaf sudah melibatkanmu. Lalu katanya terima kasih dan dia titip ini," Toganou menyerahkan dua lembar plester kelinci.

"Dia juga bilang kalau plester itu tak bisa menutup luka dipipimu," tambah Kuroki. Aku memandangi dua plester itu.

"Aku bahkan… belum tahu nama lengkapnya," ujarku pelan.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Jadi begitulah…" kataku mengakhiri ceritaku.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu," ujar Toganou takjub. "Dia gadis yang baik. Dia tak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Yah, gara-gara perkelahian itu kau punya codet hahaha," sepertinya Kuroki senang. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Yah, dia meninggalkan jejak untukku dan ini cukup," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Duluan ya, aku ada urusan."

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Urusan? Hoi, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?"

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu keluar dari restoran itu. aku masih mendengar teriakan Kuroki dan Toganou yang menuntut jawabanku. Tapi tak kupedulikan mereka. Sebenarnya ada satu bagian yang tak kuceritakan dengan mereka…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Aku merintih kesakitan. Kali ini bukan karena berkelahi, tapi karena latihan hari ini yang super berat. Hiruma benar-benar mau membuat kami mati. Tanganku berhasil tergores dan meninggalkan luka yang cukup perih karena pertarungan dorong-dorongan dengan Kurita. Aku kalah. Siapa sih yang bisa mengalahkan si gendut itu?

"Pakailah ini."

Aku menoleh. Mencari sumber suara itu. seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Cantik. Dari penampilannya terlihat kalau dia itu _yankee_, tapi sepertinya bukan _yankee_ jahat. Dia menyodorkan sebuah plester bergambar… kelinci? Aku terkejut! Ja-jangan-jangan dia…

"Megu?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ka-kau… Megu yang… Ah, maksudku kau Megu yang pernah memberikanku plester kelinci waktu di rumah sakit itu kan?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu… AH!" Gadis itu menunjuk pipi kananku yang terdapat tanda X. "Kau yang pernah menolongku sewaktu _matsuri_ kan…?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku lega. Ternyata benar.

"Ya. Dulu aku bertanya, siapa namamu, tapi belum sempat kau jawab tiba-tiba kita diserang."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Namaku… Megu Tsuyumine."

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Maaf lama," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon natal. Gadis itu membalas lambaian tanganku sambil tersenyum. Aku tak menyangka, gadis itu adalah mantan manajer Zokugaku Chameleon.

"Tak apa. Aku baru sampai kok, Kazuki."

"Baiklah, kita mau kemana sekarang Megu?"

"Mmm… bagaimana kalau menonton film? Kudengar film terbaru Jackie Chan seru."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kebioskop."

**OWARI**

Fic ni request dari monji_Kazuki51 RP jumonji di twitter, maaf lama ya monji .

Fic ini sekalian syukura karena aku berhasil lulus dan lolos snmptn undangan *pamer

Kekeke makasi doa n dukungannya selama ini ^o^

Kayaknya masi typo n OOC

MOHON REVIEW !


End file.
